The Greatest Heroes
by PrianaHalo
Summary: Percy Jackson was a hero, yes. But he was also a boy who had lost to much. Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived, yes. But he is getting cocky with his fame. What happens when these boys meet? With their different cultures, different views, and different pasts. I present to you: The Greatest Heros. I DO NOT OWN HOO OR HP ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK AND JK I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** The Greatest Hero

 **Expectant Length:** The whole PJO and HOO series.

 **Last updated:** March 10, 2018

 **Prologue**

After the war, everyone was grieving for those who they lost. Everyone had the battle hardened look of a soldier. The hard look in their eyes, the set firmness of the mouths.

The ones that had changed the most where the Seven. They had fought at the front lines, and had seen the most of the war. Day after day, hour after hour, they slowly got better and the night mares started to stop coming. But two people were never the same. Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Both where haunted by the images of Tarturus and the friends and family they had lost.

So many died.

Travis lost his love and brother.

Chris lost the love of his life, and Clarisse returned to Silena.

Percy lost Tyson.

Annabeth lost Malcolm.

Piper lost Drew and Lacy.

Thalia is in a permanent coma.

Leo lost Harley.

So many, that so many loved were lost, but they would always have each other through thick and through thin through their sadness and through hope.

They were getting better. At least until the bright light sucked them to another world all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: The Greatest Hero**

 **Expected Legnth: Whole Book**

 **Updated: March 31, 2018**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

When the light died down we were standing infront of the Olympions but not the way I remember.

"Wait, what happened. Where are we. Most importantly When are we." Annabeth yelled out loud. Probably noticing what I did, that this was the Olympus from before the Titan War.

"Hello Heroes," Zeus yelled, "We have called you from the future for one thing. I'm sorry but, we need you to save the world again." All the demigods in the room groaned at this.

"Lord Zeus, why do you need our help?" Annabeth asked politly.

Instead of Zeus responding, a dark haired woman in the shaddows answered, "Many, many years ago I created a race of human called Wizards, eventually they spred so far that I had to seperate our world from theirs. But now, a dark wizard has just been defeted and I need you to go and help thenm defeat and remnants of the dark lord's army." Hectate said.

We all nodded along to her tale.

"I will be de-aging or aginging you all to the age of 18. Then I will give you advanced knowllage of spells. Finally I will send you to their world to protect them Are you clear. Good. When you get back to your cabins you will find a folder on your bed that has all of the information about that people you will be fighting and the people you will be protecting. Now go get some rest, you will be meeting some people tomarrow who will teleport you to their world."

Then with a snapp of her fingers Hectate sent us all away


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: The Greatest Heroes**

 **Expected Length: The whole book**

 **Updated: June 7, 2018**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I arrived at my cabin with Annabeth. Ever since the war happened we've been sleeping in the same bed, and get your head out of the gutter, we just do it because of the nightmares.

After Tarturus the nightmares came every night. Now it's more like every other night.

We went to our bed were to letters were sitting. I picked up mine and inside it said:

 _Hogwarts_ _School_ _of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Headmistress_

I didn't know what she meant by owl but I looked up from the letter to find Annabeth already packing.

"Annie you know we don't leave till the first of September." I told my girlfriend.

"Percy I know but I'll feel better knowing we're packed." Annabeth said frowning slightly.

I took her much smaller hands in mine to tell her it was okay that she packed.

"According to my letter we can buy all of our supplies when we get to England." Annabeth said.

"I will go Annie, but I don't want to leave Thea, my Mom, and Paul here for such a long period of time." I said worried about my new baby sister.

"You know the gods would never let anything happen to them." Annabeth pointed out. I nodded and moved over to my dresser to pull out my clothes.

"We will be getting special robes and wands, along with our cover story tonight, while we sleep which is also when we will get our magic." Annie said coming up behind me. She started putting my things in the same trunk while also putting her things away.

"Annie let's do all this tonight and go hang out with our friends while we can before we have to lie our way through a whole year." Annabeth laughed at my comment.

"Alright Seaweed Brain. Let's go." She agreed.

Annabeth and I walked over to our spot on the beach were we knew our friends would be. It was the spot were any body that was part of the Seven or helped with the quest could go and relax with out the constant peering eyes of fame.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Will, Calypso, Grover, and Rachel sat on the sand. All of the members of our new quest. I looked at my friends and saw them chatting excitedly.

"Hey Perce, Annabeth. Come on don't just stand there." Jason yelled at us. His arm was resting on Piper's solder as she was talking to Reyna.

We walked over and sat in between Nico and Piper. Annabeth sat in my lap and joined Piper and Reyna's conversation.

I turned my head to Nico to find him making out with his boyfriend Will.

"Jeez, Death Breath do you have to do that in front of innocent minds." I joked.

"Percy the only people who are innocent are Hazel and Frank. Though I'm not so sure about that if I've believe the rumors I've heard." Nico deadpanned. Hazel and Frank blushed deeply at the implications.

"Well if you guys are done embarrassing Hazel and Frank we all need to talk." Piper stated.

"Piper's right. We are going to protect and defend a world we barely know and we are just getting out of a war," Reyna said, "I mean we don't know how they'll react to Percy and Annabeth's situation, or to the fact that we all have scars lining our bodies." We all nodded our heads and a couple people (coughcough Grover and Leo coughcough) shot looks at me and Annabeth.

"You know we could just ask my mom." Piper said, "She has magic that can cover up your scars."

"Great idea Piper." Grover said. He was talking animatedly with Calypso about gardening tips. Leo sat next to Calypso with Jason on his right then Piper, Annabeth, me, Nico, Will, Reyna, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, and finally Grover.

I looked around the circle and smiled at how far my friends had come. Just weeks ago we were waking every night with nightmares about the war and when we fought for our lives and the lives of those we love.

"Percy, earth to Percy, you there bro you were spacing out on us." Frank said

"Yeah I'm fine just tired I was up late calming down from a nightmare." I said. They all nodded understanding. Annabeth snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Well my letter told me that to gain the magic we have to go to the pavilion. That will start the process and tonight we'll get the rest of the magic." Reyna said getting up.

Everyone got up and brushed the sand off of them selves. They all walked slowly tword the Big House knowing that together they could face anything.

 **AN**

 **Everyone i am so sorry for the wait. I have been super busy the last month or so and I'm so sorry. I will try to update more constantly now that it is summer.**

 **Love you all,**

 **PrianaHalo**


	4. Please Read

**Hey,**

 **So you guys all know I take long breaks between chapters, but you don't know why. And, now I'm going to tell you.**

 **IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT A CASE OF DEPRESSION AND NEAR SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER.**

 **When I was in first grade a girl in my class started bullying me. At first it was harmless, just teasing. But then she started telling me that the only reason I had friends was because people pitied me. In second grade it got to the point were I felt personally threatened.**

 **When we reached fourth grade she started taking my friends, telling them things about me that weren't true. Like that I thought that they were ugly, or something similar.**

 **Last year in 5th grade she went as far as to threaten me. She told me that if I went to the same high school as her she would beat me up. And she would beat up my friends and boyfriend. She then said, "If, I ever had one." She told all the new kids to not be friends with me. And she told people things that it wasn't her business to tell.**

 **I'm telling you the history because, about two years ago I started having suicidal thoughts, or thoughts about killing my self. While the thoughts have mostly ended, I still get doubts of depression that make it hard to write.**

 **So know my readers, that when I don't write I want to but I can't it hurts to much to write about a wonderful, beautiful world. When my own world is so dark and full of hate.**

 **I just wanted you to understand everything.**

 **I love all of you,  
Priana**


	5. Chapter 4

**Story: The Greatest Heroes**

 **Expected Length: The whole book**

 **Updated: December 30, 2018**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I woke up to a gentle kiss on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes to see Annabeth getting dressed.

"Annie, what are you doing," I asked my vision blurry.

"Getting ready, we're leaving today. Did you forget?" Annabeth told me.

In the few months since we discovered we would be becoming witches and wizards, Hectate had been training us in the art of magic. She had given us the knowledge of a 7th year in Hogwarts. She explained the history of the wizarding world. One of the many things Hectate taught us was how to become an animagus. We each had us our own form. I was a Water Pheonix while Annabeth was a Sky Pheonix.

"Well, Percy are you going to pack?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. I pushed back the covers and put my feet on the floor. I winced at the cold, but stood and walked over to the closet. I pulled out clothes and just threw them into my trunk. Behind me, Annabeth sighed.

"Oh Percy, why couldn't you be neater." Annabeth sighed.

"Well, then I just wouldn't be me," I said as I came up to her.

She shook her head and smirked as she placed her head on my chest. After all, we had been through all we needed was each other. Nothing more, nothing less.

BANG

The door swung open. I cringed and folded Annabeth more into my body placing her farther from the door.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say bye bye to big brother and Annabeth." Tyson said from the doorway. His big brown eye, and yes I said eye, looked at the door which had swung off of its hinges with the Cyclope's entry. "Oh, and there was a piece of paper on the porch."

Tyson handed Percy an envelope. Percy opened it up and looked inside.

Moments passed and Percy said nothing, his eyes glazed and he reread the letter over and over his eyes searching for a sign that it wasn't true. But he couldn't find it.

"Percy, what's wrong? Talk to me." Annabeth asked. Percy looked at his girlfriend and fell to his knees in tears.

He looked up at Annabeth and said simply, "Annie, my family's dead."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone I know it's super short and I'm so sorry I actually wanted this to be over 1,00 words. Yeah, that didn't happen. Anyway. I'm going to take a break to work on an extra special chapter for the 1-year anniversary of me joining fanfiction. Yeah I realize pretty much no one else does this, but I'm special so deal. I guess. Love you all. And I'll see you later**

 **Priana**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So this time jumps about four months, and I'm sorry for not updating in a while. And mistake grammar and spelling, I'm typing this on my phone because my computer crashed. Okay so this is a bit of a time skip to the time when the demigods come to England. You'll get bits of their training and what happened to Percy's family in flashbacks and dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, nor the stories and people that are attached to them. I only own the plot of this story.**

 **Story: The Greatest Heroes**

 **Expectant Length: The whole book**

 **Updated: March 3, 2019**

 **Harry's POV**

After Voldemort fell, the world changed. People changed. Many pure bloods came to realize that the man who was leading them was a half-blood much like the man who had saved them.

And that man was me.

I was walking down the corridor at Grimmauld Place toward the kitchen. Then there was a loud crash coming from the same room I was heading toward.

I ran in and saw Hermione and Ron both covered in flour as well as the room.

I looked around and started laughing, I was still laughing as I left the room. Not bothering to help.

As I walked back upstairs toward my bed room Ginny sprinted into my path. Her red hair flying.

"There's a Bogart in the room Harry." Ginny said breathlessly. Her hands clenching around my arm. Her eyes were wide and panicked.

"It's alright Gin I'll take care of you." I said sure of myself.

I walked into the room with my wand raised. The Bogart immediately transformed into a dementor. A cold feeling swept over me. I felt a shiver run down my back. I felt my mouth go dry and my hand start to shake as screaming filled my ears. I smirked to my self and looked at the dementor. The dementor's hood hung over its face as it looked at me. I stared at the creature and held up my wand. Thinking about how to make one of the darkest creatures known to wizarding kind not scary I thought, what if it was wearing a bridesmaid's clothing. I got so caught up in my thoughts until the dementor was only feet from me. The screaming entered my mind again and I fell to my knees. I screamed and clutched my head as the dementor neared me.

Distantly I heard the door opening and someone saying something. Slowly the screams faded to quiet and I looked up. In front of me was Ginny, her face grim and her eyes searching my face.

"I told you, I had that." I growled at her. For a second she looked started.

"Well you didn't so I saved your but. And I wasn't asking _you_ to save me. I was going to ask you to go get help," Ginny looked exasperated, "I'm not a damsel Harry."

"But Gin, I defeated the Dark Lord" I stated.

"And that's supposed to make me a damsel how." Ginny responded.

"Gin, I defeated the darkest wizard in wizarding history. And you're my girlfriend. Everyone thinks you're supposed to need me. And they're right." As soon as I said that I knew I was in for it.

"Well Harry. If that's what you really think. I'm done. Until you learn that I am not a damsel in distress, and that I can protect myself. We're over. I can't be with someone who thinks I'm just some gem in need of protecting. I fought side by side with you in that war. Don't forget that Potter." As soon as she finished she turned around and marched off. Red hair flying.

I swore after her as I stumbled to my feet. As I was leaving the room, a loud bang signified that Ginny had left Grimmauld Place.

I stumbled my way downstairs toward the living area.

Sitting on one of the sofas was Ron who looked just slightly pissed.

I coughed making him aware of my presence, he turned to look at me but then turned back around ignoring me.

Seconds later the fire that had been a blazing orange turned green and out came McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said looking at the two of us. Her eyes looked like they were boring into our souls.

"Mum, Professor. What are you doing here." Ron said. As he was saying this Hermione came into the room. She glared at me for a second before turning to look at the two elderly women.

"Ron, we are here to tell the three of you that Hogwarts will be hosting guests from America. They are immensely powerful and that before term starts they would be being housed at Grimmauld Place." Mrs. Weasley said to her youngest son.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley. I think you're forgetting one thing, this is my house and I never signed off on having Americans stay here." I looked at the woman raising an eyebrow.

Mrs. Weasley looked at me and frowned slightly but her eyes weren't n me they were on her son.

"Harry, these people have gone through horrible things, and they need our help and we need theirs." Mrs. Weasley looked at me softly her eyes were bright and clear.

I scowled, "They can't stay here. This is my house and I won't have any _Americans_ , staying here."

I got up and stomped out of the room.

I laid in my bed, it was late at night and Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall had left hours ago. I got up and walked downstairs to go get some water.

The kitchen was dimly lit by the embers in the fire. I sat at the table think back to the war. Thinking about how much had changed.

"Harry, you okay mate." A masculine voice said from the doorway to the kitchen. I turned around to see Ron standing there.

"Yeah, fine. Where'd Hermione go to?" I asked Ron.

The red haired boy looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, she left a few hours ago saying she was going to live in with Ginny, sorry mate." Ron said. I just scowled.

One of my best friends had left and gone off with my ex.

A sudden crash from upstairs caused me to jump up and run to the source of the crash.

Standing in the middle of the living room was about 15 teens all covered in ash and dust, a green fire burning in the fire place behind them.

In the front there was a boy who had his arm around a blond girl who stood next to him.

"Hi," the girl said, "Are you Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley." She looked at us with a hard look in her eyes.

I nodded and asked, "Yeah, and who are you?"

The boy looked at me and then turned and looked at the blond girl, "My name is Percy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, and these are our friends."

A puff of green smoke came out of the fire place and there stood Bill Weasley, Ron's older brother.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Ron asked surprised

I looked between the new folks, Bill, and Ron trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"I'm here to make sure these people get settled" Bill said.

"Yeah, and who are these people?" Ron asked exasperated. I nodded, then turned to get a good look at the people there.

There were roughly 14 people including seven girls and seven boys. They all were extremely handsome and beautiful, they also all had muscles, like they were all super buff.

Suddenly I felt a pinch to my arm, I yelped and started rubbing my arm, I turned to look at Ron who was pointing at the new people.

"-ike I said earlier, my name is Percy." The guy in front said, he had messy black hair, and bright sea green eyes. He also had a scar on his cheek.

"I'm Annabeth." The blond next to him said. She had curly blond hair and grey eyes.

"Hi, I'm Piper, and this is my boyfriend, Jason." A pretty dark haired girl said, motioning toward a blond haired boy.

"Reyna." A regal dark haired girl said.

"Um, I'm Frank." A burly Asian boy said waving slightly."

"Hi, I'm Hazel, Frank's girlfriend." A small dark-haired girl said smiling. She had bright golden eyes, and dark curly hair.

"Leo McShizel at your service." A scrawny Latino said.

"LEO!" Everyone yelled. A caramel haired girl smacked him upside the head. Ron winced being used to being on the receiving end of that slap.

"I'm Calypso and regrettably, this idiot's girlfriend." The same girl said.

"I'm Will, and this is my boyfriend Nico." A peppy blond haired boy said, wrapping his arm around the emo-looking boy next to him.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." The fizzy red haired girl said not looking up from where she was talking to a dark-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm, um, Grover." The scrawny brown-brown haired boy said.

"Thalia." A dark-haired, punk-looking girl said. She had bright blue eyes and a spiky black hair.

"Yeah, okay. Well this is Ron Weasley, and I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I waited for that to sink in, but our jaws dropped when they didn't even acknowledge what I've done.

They dropped even more when Leo yelled something about being hungry and Calypso and hit him over the head.

Again.

* * *

 **/AN/**

 **So explanation, this takes place about four months after the end of last chapter, like I said you'll see what happened during those four months during flashbacks and dialogue. Though I will say that Percy's "family" has had their funeral. And no I won't say who (cue evil cackle). So yeah, there might be a bit of a wait in between this chapter and the next, but I'm going to try to make sure it isn't super long.**

 **Love,**

 **Priana**


	7. I'm So Sorry

You guys, it has been an amazing year-ish writing this story. But I am so sorry to say that I am ending it. I no longer have inspiration for the story line and ark. To be honest, I've known that I wanted to end this story for a long time but I didn't really know how to do it. I thought I knew vaguely where this was going, but I don't really know anymore.

If any of you want to continue this story just PM me to ask me.

Again, I am so so sorry. I really didn't want to end this, but it is for the best. I want to give you guys the best quality I can, and I know that if I did it would have been crappy and not good at all. So this is for the best, but I'm still sorry.

Love,

Priana


End file.
